blackjackanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 3
Chapter 1: Disowned Son After a train get snuck in snow, Black Jack finds himself at an inn run by an old woman. The old woman claims to have only three sons, and none of them can come to see her on her sixtieth birthday. However, she is soon met by her forth son who was disowned as he became a delinquent, having been ignored as the forth son of the family and with no inheritance. At first, she refuses to see him per her late husband's wish but soon she falls ill and he and Black Jack operate on her. She and her son reconcile as Black Jack leaves. Chapter 2: Shrinking Black Jack goes to see an old mentor of his in Africa where a strange illness that causes people to shirnk and die occurs. The mentor purposely infects Black Jack to ensure he stays and solves it. The mentor himself id dying from the disease and allows himself to be used as a guinea pig. As the days pass, Black Jack notices animals eating the corpse of another, even vegetarian animals and manages to use the corpse of an ill animal to create a medicine but cannot stop his mentor from dying. The mentor, with his dying breath, says that the illness might be a sign from God regarding the overpopulation and how to share Earth's bounty everyone must scale down. Chapter 3: Dingoes Black Jack goes to Australia to visit a patient whose disease is resurfacing after surgery but Black Jack learns that the disease has spread throughout the country and Black Jack himself is infected. He is lost in the desert and learns that the illness is transmitted from disease by dingos and he manages to operate on himself to cure himself of the disease. Dingos try to attack him during the operation but a nearby hunter saves him and the world learns of the plague and the cure Black Jack made. Chapter 4: Your Mistake! A hospital director's son who is more worried about listening to his favorite idol then to taking care of patients. He tells a poor nurse to administer penicillin to a patient, not knowing the patient was allergic. The director and his son make it look as if she did it without permission. The nurse is fired and black listed in the media for killin a patient when it wasn't her fault and she tries to kill herself but Black Jack saves her and helps her get revenge. He gives her plastic surgery and lipo suction to look like the director's son's favorite idol. She manages to be hired despite hiding the fact she has a license but the director is suspicious due to the fact her face looks fake, her lack of license (to hide her identity) and her familiarity with the place. She manages to find a recording proclaiming the son's fault and the director pays 1 billion yen for the tape which he gives to the nurse. As it turns out, the reason he was able to do her face so easily as he did the same for the idol. Chapter 5: The Robin and the Boy A bird continues to drop money off to Black Jack's house. Black Jack tracks the bird to its nest where it sees its injured mate resting and an empty medicine bottle. He tracks the medicine bottle to a store and learns the boy who paid for the medicine and the robin leads him to his house, where he is shown dying. Black Jack decides to operate on him because of the money the Robin left. However, even after the surgery is succesfull the robin continues to give Black Jack money until he dies. Chapter 6: The Boy Who Came from the Sky A couple of Uran doctors bring their son to be operated on. They have defected from their country to have their son treated by Black Jack since he suffers from Eisenmenger's syndrome. Unfortunately, the boy's symptoms have progressed too far and his lungs could collapse from pressure. Black Jack realizes the only option is to attach the boy to his mother and have her support him with her lungs and carry him on her back until a fresh new pair of lungs is available. The parents thank him as the father blows the plane up as repentance for leaving his country, ensuring only he dies with the plane while his wife and son live with Black Jack watching over them. Chapter 7: Black Jack in Hospital Ironically, Black Jack ends up getting into a severe accident and is forced to stay in a hospital for several days. The doctor there despises Black Jack but operates on him and saves his arms. His sister is in love with Black Jack and upon noticing this, the doctor reluctantly asks Black Jack to marry her or leave and never see them again. Black Jack agrees to the latter but as the brother and sister argue over Black Jack leaving, the brother is hit by a truck. Black Jack sees the sister one last time to help the brother for his surgery (despite his attitude towards him). Chapter 8: A Woman's Case A young model suffers from a Medusa's head and Cirrhosis but Black Jack operates on her. She promises to repay him someday. The model looks back on her life and how she was famous and wealthy and wanted to keep her power and status so entered a loveless marriage with an ugly older fatter man whom she grew to despise. She began to drink heavily and eventually ran from her home. she returned to modelling only to fall ill but couldn't stand being in a hospital and ran to the train station where she met Black Jack. She eventually met and fell in love with a wealthy adventurer and invites Black Jack to visit them so she can pay him back but he refuses payment again as it is not her money. Soon her husband dies and penniless, she meets Black Jack at a train station once again. She offers to buy him ramen as thanks for saving her life and he agrees. Chapter 9: Two Dark Doctors Black Jack ends up at a hospital where two kids beg him to save their mother who was hit by a truck that left her paralyzed from the neck down. She asks Kiriko to euthanize him but Black Jack interrupts and decides to perform surgery on her. Soon, she gets better only for her family to be hit by a truck and they die instantly. Despite this and Kiriko's insults, Black Jack perseveres and promises to continue saving people. Chapter 10: The Residents Three surgeon students beg Black Jack to watch over their first surgery but as it turns out their surgeon is a good but strict person who does end up watching them during their surgery, alongside Black Jack in disguise. Chapter 11: Recollections of a Spinster An old spinster remembers back to 50 years before where she worked at a hospital and often felt down whenever her patients died. she lost faith when the doctors she worked under didn;t care for their patients. She soon comes across a pregnant woman and helps her alongside Black Jack. Black Jack attempts to operate on the woman but during the operation the director interrupts, placing his finances over the patient's life. He only lets Black Jack resume upon seeing the woman's baby being born. He finishes and the woman becomes the child's nanny. Chapter 12: Pinoko Loves You Pinoko wakes up Black Jack violently and treats him to a terrible breakfast she worked hard on while telling him she loves him. He rebuffs her, stating he has no room in his heart for love and pushes her away. Soon a man calls Black Jack to operate on his son but frequently haggles the price, much to Black Jack's frustration. During the operation, Black Jack requests a kidney from the parents. While the mother immediately agrees, the father stops her as he believes it will cost more and tries once more to haggle the price. The boy dies soon mid-operation and while the mother thanks Black Jack, the father scoffs at him. Black Jack is frustrated he could not save the child and proclaims he is not God while Pinoko proclaims her love for him once more. Chapter 13: Tenacity A young man wishes to become a doctor since his family died of cancer. Unfortunately, after receiving his medical license he also begins to contract cancer and has less than a year left to live. He persists and wishes to cure one cancer patient before dying. He manages to do so and dies ten minutes before the operation is done, but his body continuing to operate until his death. Chapter 14: An Odd Relationship A policeman chases after a robber who stole 100 million yen. They both end up wounded and the robber begs Black Jack to save him. He places him in a room only for the police officer to also be there. He asks the police officer for a piece of his liver in exchange for helping him. The policeman reluctantly agrees and is placed in the same room as the robber. Due to the fact the two are in adjacent rooms, the two cannot see each other but can hear each other and become friends. Soon the robber realizes the policeman is in the other room and tries to leave immediately as his statute of limitations has expired, but is forced to pay 100 million yen for the operation, which Black Jack gives to the officer. Chapter 15: Baby Blues A female delinquent and her gang kidnap Pinoko and demand a ransom. He gives them his address and they decide to raid his house later. Later, the gang steal a key from an office worker and when they open her locker they find a dying baby. The gang run away and go clubbing. The leader goes home to find her parents busy with work and claims her parents don't love her. Reminded of the baby due to her own loneliness, she goes to Black Jack and while he initially refuses he follows her to the locker and agrees to operate on the baby but advises she feed him and take him to the police. She continues to care for the baby in the locker but her parents, having learned of her excursions at night, lock her in her room. She worries for the baby but is relieved when she sees the baby on television and being adopted. As she sees Black Jack out the window she thanks him and promises to visit the baby. Category:Manga